El moño rojo del destino
by Lihraz
Summary: Pasaron los años, tiempo que Brick aprovecho para dar un giro de 360 a su vida, está listo para recuperar a Blossom quién por desgracia le guarda un profundo rencor por sus acciones en el pasado. El pelirrojo está dispuesto a todo para recuperarla pero Blossom ya no es la misma y ahora tampoco está sola.


**Bueno volví a subir esta historia ya que al volver a leerla encontré faltas de ortografía garrafales, una disculpa por eso.**

 **¡Hola! Esta idea salió mientras me duchaba XD jajaja, ¿qué? La inspiración llega en los momentos más inusuales. Prometí no publicar nada hasta aprobar mis materias pero luego pensé que diablos ya estoy más jodida que nada así que por qué no escribir algo. Y ta da! Salió esto.**

 **Si no les gustan las parejas mezcladas no deberían entrar, no quiero quejas después, pues ahora advertidos están.**

 **Este fic es para mayores de 18** **pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Aunque a mis ojos el fic está un poco fuerte. (¬¬)U**

 **Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

Tres lindas jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando de un soleado día, algo extraño siendo que en ese país llovía casi todos los días. Habían decidido entrar a un pequeño establecimiento lleno de anuncios llamativos sobre sus bebidas, postres y comidas, y ahora estaban probando algunos de sus productos.

-La verdad es que yo creí que tenías inclinación a los chicos con estereotipo estilo Dexter-dijo una muchacha con cabello castaño y ojos aperlados.

-valla que nos equivocamos, nunca me imagine que tu novio fuera modelo-hablo una hermosa chica de ojos grises, mejillas rosadas y larguísimo cabello blanco.

-sabes Blossom me sigue causando conflicto, ¿porque escogiste a un modelo sobre un científico?, tu novio está muy bueno pero sigo sin comprender.

-uh…pues él es muy dulce conmigo-

-¿eso es todo?, ¿Qué tal el sexo?-El jugo de fruta que Blossom bebía se desvío violentamente buscando una salida que solo encontró por su nariz. Tocio adolorida y respiro tratando de recuperarse.

-¡Scarlett! ¿¡Cómo puedes preguntarle esas cosas?!-

-¿¡Qué tiene?! Todos lo hacemos incluyéndote mi querida Bell-la hermosa chica de cabello blanco se sonrojo violentamente-es algo natural.

-sí pero no deberías ser tan directa, la tomaste por sorpresa-ambas se giraron a ver a la pelirroja que limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo-¿Estás bien Blossom?

-Sí, solo me arde un poco la nariz es todo-

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Scarlett-¿el modelo te gusta por su físico, su forma de ser contigo, el placer que te hace sentir cuando está sobre ti, dinos que te gusta tanto de él-Blossom desvió la mirada algo apenada, comenzó a sentirse incómoda con tanta pregunta personal.

-No entiendo porque les causa tanta incertidumbre-

-Veamos…pues eres la mujer más solicitada del ***** CERN y aún así nunca aceptaste a ningún chico, pero luego llega un modelo realmente sin nada especial y ¡zas! tienes novio, ¿Qué es Blossom? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese muchacho?-

Blossom comenzaba a molestarse al escuchar la forma algo degradante que Scarlett usaba para dirigirse hacia su novio, el hecho de que él no hubiese terminado una carrera universitaria no le daba derecho a expresarse de esa manera, sin embargo lo dejaría pasar, este día no quería problemas.

-Pues me gusta todo lo que mencionaste, es muy atractivo, tiene un trato muy dulce y amable conmigo y con respecto al sexo, nunca lo hemos hecho-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Nunca te has acostado con él?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-

-Pues… quiero asegurarme de que sea el indicado-

-Acaso… ¿Eres virgen?-Esa pregunto le hizo recordar a cierta persona, aquel al que ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma para después ser abandonada por alguien más. El amargo recuerdo trajo consigo rencor y odio el cual se plasmo en su rostro.

-No lo soy, y mi primera vez es una experiencia que prefiero eliminar de mi mente-el semblante serio de Blossom dejaba claro que no quería hablar más respecto al tema.

-Bueno…tal vez es hora de irnos, hay arreglarnos para llegar temprano a nuestra fiesta graduación-la sonrisa volvió de nuevo al rostro de las tres amigas quienes tomaron sus cosas y salieron del bonito establecimiento.

* * *

Varias horas después...

Blossom se dirigió al elegante salón con una hermosa sonrisa, de inmediato las miradas se posaron sobre su persona apenándola un poco, se adentro al lugar buscando a sus amigas y las encontró rápidamente, bueno al menos a Bell quién estaba rodeada de caballeros, no era de extrañarse después de todo Bell era la belleza exótica número 1, o al menos era así como los varones las habían apodado, ella era la número 2. Sonrió al notar que la albina sacudía su mano y esquivaba a los jóvenes para llegar a ella.

Su vestido era color beige, con muchos detalles y pequeñas piedras, su piel tan blanca había sido solo retocada con un ligero rubor rosado, había decidido resaltar sus labios con un sensual color granate y sus ojos con un poco de sombra.

-¡Por dios te ves preciosa!-Gritó Bell emocionada mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

-¡Tu también!-la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo con gusto, ella llevaba un bonito vestido color guinda, su cuerpo ahora casi completamente desarrollado lograba que aquel simple vestido luciera increíble, el escote tenía forma de corazón y la parte de la cintura era ajustada dejándole hacer notar su hermosa figura.

Había recortado un poco su cabello y lo llevaba rizado. Su maquillaje era muy suave, solo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, un poco de rímel y labial. En conclusión se veía hermosa.

-¿Donde está Scarlett?-

-Decidió sentarse a comer con "el amor de su vida", esa mujer es extraña puede estar con un muchacho con una confianza sobre humana pero cuando se trata de Kevin se convierte en una miedosa-Blossom rió algo divertida, ella ya había pasado por eso.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos nuestra mesa?-la peliblanco asintió, rápidamente la encontraron, se acomodaron y esperaron a que la fiesta comenzara.

Poco a Poco la multitud que se había comportando completamente decente durante la cena comenzaba a tomar un ambiente algo salvaje con la música, el alcohol y las luces que ahora inundaban el salón. A pesar de todo ella lo estaba disfrutando, ella junto con un grupo de chicas movían sus caderas sensualmente al rito de la música, todas ellas se turnaban para pasar al centro de la pista e improvisar un nuevo movimiento.

Un rato después los hombres hicieron acto de presencia tomando cada quién a su dama o invitando a bailar a las hermosas graduadas solteras. Blossom sonrió al ver a su sonrojada amiga albina ser besada con dulzura por su querido Ben, un joven igual de exótico y hermoso que ella. Esos dos encajaban muy bien.

Los tacones comenzaron a provocarle molestia así que se decidió por descansar un rato pero a medio camino su cintura fue halada con suavidad en una vuelta improvisada por el chico, ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa que fue callado por unos cálidos labios, él separó sus labios pero mantuvo su frente sobre la de ella.

-Estas preciosa-Blossom se sonrojó y lo contempló, traía su sedoso cabello bien arreglado, su traje lo hacía lucir elegante, maduro y muy apuesto.

-Te extrañe, tu también estas muy guapo-la pelirroja le sonrió y él le correspondió con otra simpática sonrisa.

-Lamento haber tardado, el concurso demoró un poco más porque uno de los jueces no llegaba-

-Me hubiera encantado verte tocar-

-Cuando quieras tocare solo para ti-él beso su frente sacándole una adorable sonrisa a su novia, el muchacho tomo la mano de la pelirroja y ambos comenzaron a bailar la suave música que había reemplazado a la alocada música electrónica al formase las parejas.

La fiesta continúo varias horas más, la música cambiaba cada cierto tiempo debido a las peticiones de los estudiantes y Blossom había olvidado su reciente dolor causado por los tacones, seguramente mañana estaría completamente molida pero aún así decidió aguantar hasta que la fiesta terminara.

Había sido una esplendida noche para la pelirroja, mucha alegría y unas cuantas lágrimas al despedirse de sus amigas, no sabía por qué lloraban si aún tendrían que verse, después de todo les faltaba realizar su servicio social para estar completamente graduadas.

Miró a través de la ventana, las estrellas inundaban el cielo dándole brillo al manto oscuro de la noche, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Esa había sido un día hermoso.

-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó su atractivo acompañante quién se encontraba al volante.

-Un poco-respondió sin abrir su preciosa mirada.

-Ya casi estamos en tu casa-ella asintió y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a dormitar.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió unas manos sujetar su espalda y sus piernas, abrió sus ojos y contemplo el rostro del chico, quién la cargaba y se adentraba a la pequeña casa. Blossom contemplo el rostro del muchacho, sus rasgos finos pero varoniles, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad y cariño.

Hace tiempo la habían lastimado y por eso no permitió que ningún hombre se le acercara pero ahora estaba él.

Él era diferente, pese a tantas veces que lo rechazó él seguía allí, durante las noches que seguía llorando por su primer amor, siempre estaba él para consolarla. Él había tenido la paciencia suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta que lo quería. Brick ya no significaba nada, ahora amaba al hombre frente a ella, era hora de comenzar una nueva etapa.

El chico depositó con suavidad a su novia sobre su cama, la beso y se dio la vuelta para dejarla descasar pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta Blossom se encontraba tomando su mano y jalándolo dentro de la habitación.

-¿Blossom?...¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Yo…-ella estaba apenada y definitivamente no iba a decirle "cariño quiero hacerte el amor" seguro moriría de la vergüenza así que se decidió por la acción.

Se paró de puntitas pese a seguir usando sus zapatillas y besó a su novio lentamente, el chico correspondió sin embargo aquel beso se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado candente para el chico, su novia nunca lo había besado así, normalmente era él quién comenzaba aquellos besos traviesos y candentes que ella aceptaba en un principio pero que al final se decidía por finalizar.

Sintió como su cordura comenzaba irse a la mierda cuando la pelirroja comenzó a besar su cuello, él tragó, comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso.

-¿Blossom es..estas b..bien?

-Yo…quiero hacerlo-

-¿Ha…hacer qué?-Blossom soltó una leve risita ante la inocencia y el nerviosismo de su novio.

-Esto…-la chica abrazo el cuello del muchacho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras continuaba con el apasionado beso. Él correspondió algo menos decidido porque a estas alturas del juego aún dudaba a lo que ella se refería.

Las delicadas manos de Blossom comenzaron a acariciar sobre las prendas los fuertes brazos del chico, estas siguieron bajando así como sus labios que pasaban por su mandíbula y comenzaban a llegar al límite de su camisa. El apuesto rubio se separó de ella un poco cohibido, ya sabía que era lo que Blossom quería.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la pelirroja temiendo una negativa por parte del chico.

-Yo…¿Blossom estás segura de querer hacer esto conmigo?-respondió tratando de morderse la lengua por haberle preguntado.

-Sí, quiero que me hagas el amor-el muchacho amplió los ojos sorprendido, algo que Blossom aprovecho para tomar su mano y dirigirlo a la cama, de inmediato comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, sus elegantes y delgadas manos empezaron a desabrochar su camisa para después acariciar su piel desnuda. Él comenzó a despertar de la impresión, sus grandes manos acariciaron su espalda y se dirigieron al cierre que bajo con mucha lentitud y facilidad.

Poco a poco las prendas comenzaban a quedar esparcidas por toda la habitación, las caricias inocentes se convertían en algo extremadamente placentero y empezaban a provocar gemidos exquisitos emitidos por ambos. Los besos eran mucho más profundos y demandantes sin embargo nunca perdieron la esencia principal. Todas las caricias y besos transmitían un cariño incondicional.

Ahora ambos estaban listos, el rubio se encontraba sobre ella apoyándose con sus brazos para no lastimarla con su peso, él se había asegurado de cubrir el cuerpo de su amada con besos cariñosos y aún así creía que no era suficiente.

-¿Lista?-La pelirroja asintió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de su amado con suavidad.

Él comenzó a entrar lentamente, lo último que quería era lastimarla, las manos de la chica se aferraron a las sábanas, a pesar de no ser virgen la entrada del miembro del chico dolía.

-Ahhh…-un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando él entro completamente, Boomer la miró enternecido y comenzó a besarla con dulzura lentamente al mismo tiempo que comenzaba con suaves embestidas.

Los besos tenían pequeñas pausas debido a los movimientos del chico y cada lapso en el que sus labios no estaban juntos podían escucharse ligeros gemidos que encendían al rubio quién sentía que comenzaba a perder la razón.

A cada segundo que pasaba los movimientos de Boomer eran más rápidos y un poco más agresivos, las manos de Blossom ahora se aferraban a su espalda dejando pequeñas marcas con sus uñas.

En un movimiento rápido Blossom se giró junto con el rubio logrando que ella quedara sobre él, Boomer se levanto un poco para poder alcanzar sus labios pero se detuvo al sentir la deliciosa sensación que provocaban los movimientos de las caderas de la pelirroja. Era algo condenadamente delicioso para el chico quien se preguntaba como carajo es que había soportado tanto sin disfrutar de este tipo de experiencia.

El rubio se decidió a participar más, no iba a permitirle torturarle solo a él, se sentó y por reflejo ambos enredaron sus piernas en la cintura del otro, la beso candentemente mientras paseaba sus manos por sus delgados hombros recorriéndolos con suavidad para al final terminar apretando sus glúteos, empujándola para profundizar las embestidas. Blossom se arqueó dejándole contemplar y lamer sus pechos. Se sentían desfallecer. Sin perder más tiempo Boomer volvió a quedar sobre ella y comenzó a envestirla rápidamente, sentía un calor infernar y su miembro palpitar, las pareces de Blossom comenzaban a contraerse hasta que un largo y placentero gemido combinado por parte de la excitada pareja inundó la habitación.

El rubio se dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama esquivando a la pelirroja y dándole su espacio para respirar. Después de un rato Boomer se giró y rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja posesivamente, depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de la hermosa chica quién sonrió y se giró para contemplarlo, poco a poco el cansancio iba consumiendo al pobre rubio que en poco minutos había quedado completamente dormido, ella lo miro por una rato más, este había sido sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores días de su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno…según yo ahora está corregido (-_-)U seguramente se me habrá pasado alguna falta de ortografía, espero no sea tan terrible como las que encontré la primera vez que subí el fic.**

 ***CERN: La Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear. Uno de mis sueños es visitar ese increíble lugar. *¬***

 **Creo que este fic esta…bastante pervertido O_O Bueno júzguenlo ustedes.**

 **¡A que los sorprendí cuando el nombre de Boomer apareció! :D Boomer y Blossom una pareja no muy común y que me encanta. No pude evitar hacerlo, espero les haya gustado. Para ser honesta me apena un poco haberlo publicado pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo botado en los documentos.**


End file.
